<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>very cherry by carpesoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563647">very cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo'>carpesoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, sweet &amp; spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves the taste of sweet things (and Kyungsoo.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>very cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Was this your doing?”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun looks up from his phone. His boyfriend, Kyungsoo, is standing by the doorway. He’s holding out a tub of jelly beans.</p>
  <p>“I might have had some,” Baekhyun replies.</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo shakes the container and the sweets rattle loudly. “This was almost full an hour ago.”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun shrugs. “You know they say people tend to snack when they’re bored. You were busy… so I had nothing better to do.”</p>
  <p>“You could’ve helped me with the laundry,” Kyungsoo responds.

</p>
  <p>“But I know how much you enjoy doing house chores.”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun ducks behind the couch when Kyungsoo threatens to throw the tub at him. “Alright, alright! I’ll do the dishes next time—I promise.”</p>
  <p>“That’s more like it.” Kyungsoo sets down the sweets onto the coffee table and takes a seat next to Baekhyun. He rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and reaches out for his hand to hold. “So, what do you wanna do now then?”</p>
  <p>“How about we play a game?” Baekhyun asks. He caresses the back of Kyungsoo’s hand with his thumb. The scent of his boyfriend’s hair fills his nostrils—it’s a fresh scent… and a little fruity.</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo leans back to look at him and raises an eyebrow. “What kinda game?”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun chuckles. Although Kyungsoo would never admit it, Baekhyun knows just how competitive he is. Kyungsoo is never going to back down from a challenge. “How about… we blind taste these jelly beans and see who’s better at guessing the flavours?</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo stares at him blankly for a few moments before his lips curve into a smirk. “You’re on.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, close your eyes,” Baekhyun instructs his boyfriend. He deliberates which one to pick.</p>
  <p>“Any time now—we’re not getting any younger, you know,” Baekhyun hears Kyungsoo say.</p>
  <p>“Good things come to those who wait,” Baekhyun shoots back. He finally makes his choice—it’s red with specks of yellow.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun is going to start it off easy. Cinnamon is probably one of the easiest flavours to distinguish. He pops it into his mouth, the spicy sweet coating of the candy slowly dissolving on his tongue. Baekhyun leans in and kisses his boyfriend. He parts Kyungsoo’s lips with his tongue and slips the small candy into his mouth.</p>
  <p>“Cinnamon,” Kyungsoo answers immediately.</p>
  <p>Despite the correct answer, they continue to kiss, Baekhyun almost purring when Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip.</p>
  <p>“Was I right?” Kyungsoo asks in between kisses.</p>
  <p>“Yup,” Baekhyun murmurs, his lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s.</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo pulls away, his breathing slightly more rapid than usual. “So, what do I get?”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun removes one of his socks. “Your turn to pick.”</p>
  <p>“Okay. don’t cheat.”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun shuts his eyes. He feels Kyungsoo’s finger pushing a jellybean into his mouth. He darts out a tongue and licks Kyungsoo’s finger before sucking it into his mouth. When Kyungsoo slides his slick digit out, Baekhyun opens his eyes and grins.</p>
  <p>It doesn’t last long. A strong medicinal taste fills his mouth as he chews on the sweet. Baekhyun spits it out immediately. “You know I hate the taste of liquorice.”</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo bursts into a fit of laughter. “You never said I couldn’t.”</p>
  <p>“But you <i>knoooow</i>!” Baekhyun whines.</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo pats his head gently. “There, there.”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun opens his jaws and sinks his teeth into Kyungsoo’s forearm as payback. “To make it up to me, I think it’s only fair I get to choose which item of clothing you have to remove.”</p>
  <p>“Fine—go ahead.”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun smiles, recalling the conversation they had earlier this morning. With a tendency to put off doing laundry until absolutely necessary, Baekhyun was down to his last clean pair of boxers. Kyungsoo—on the other hand—had been forced to go commando.</p>
  <p>Without hesitation, Baekhyun pulls down Kyungsoo’s trousers. He wolf-whistles when he catches a glimpse of his boyfriend’s dick before a hand obstructs his view.</p>
  <p>“I hate you so much,” Kyungsoo says with no real conviction.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo’s wrists and moves them out of the way to reveal his prize. “I know you love me.”</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo shakes his head but when Baekhyun presses their lips together, he lets out a soft moan. “Your lips taste so sweet,” Kyungsoo breathes.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun grabs a handful of jelly beans and feeds them slowly—one by one—to his boyfriend. “Here,” he says as he slips another one into Kyungsoo’s mouth.</p>
  <p>“That’s too many!” Kyungsoo protests with a mouth stuffed full of sweets.</p>
  <p>“Sssssh.” Baekhyun draws their lips together again and he can taste the sweet concoction of the different flavours of candy. “I’m just curious?”</p>
  <p>“About?” Kyungsoo asks.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun’s fingers find Kyungsoo’s cock and he curls his fingers around the base before working the shaft until it’s fully erect. Baekhyun plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before moving south. He runs his tongue over the head of Kyungsoo’s dick.</p>
  <p>Kyungsoo gasps at the new, wet, and warm stimulation. “Fuck!”</p>
  <p>Baekhyun swallows Kyungsoo’s dick whole. He swirls his tongue over the slit, his fingers working the shaft. He continues to suck Kyungsoo off, remembering not to neglect his boyfriend’s testicles as he takes one of them into his mouth.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun smiles when he feels Kyungsoo grabbing the back of his head and pushes his dick deep inside of his mouth. Kyungsoo’s movement quickens and Baekhyun tries not to gag when Kyungsoo’s cock hits the back of his throat.</p>
  <p>“I’m about to come!” Kyungsoo announces and he continues to thrust his dick in and out of Baekhyun’s mouth.</p>
  <p>When Kyungsoo’s dick slides out of his mouth, Baekhyun starts to pump his boyfriend’s cock furiously with his hand and sticks out his tongue. It doesn’t take long for thick white spurts of cum to paint his face and lips.</p>
  <p>Baekhyun swirls the jizz inside of his mouth, allowing it to cover all of the taste buds on his tongue before swallowing it. “Hmm… it kinda tastes like cherries.” He shoots a look at Kyungsoo before asking, “Should we find out what <i>I</i> taste like now?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>